officialwwefandomcom-20200214-history
Elimination Chamber (2011)
Elimination Chamber (2011) (also known as No Escape (2011) in Germany) was a professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event produced by World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) and presented by the National Guard, which took place on February 20, 2011 at the Oracle Arena in Oakland, California. It was the second event under the Elimination Chamber chronology. The concept of the event was that the two main event matches, one each for the World Heavyweight Championship, would occur in an Elimination Chamber. Each match featured six competitors: the defending champion and five challengers. Edge defended the World Heavyweight Championship against Big Show, Drew McIntyre, Kane, Rey Mysterio, and Wade Barrett in the SmackDown Elimination Chamber. In the Raw Elimination Chamber match, John Cena won for the #1 contender championship at WrestleMania XXVII against CM Punk, John Morrison, R-Truth, Randy Orton, and Sheamus. On the undercard, The Corre defended the WWE Tag Team Championship against Santino Marella and Vladimir Kozlov, and The Miz defended the WWE Championship against Jerry Lawler. The event received 212,000 buys, lower than the 287,000 buys that the previous year's event received. Storylines The professional wrestling matches at Elimination Chamber featured professional wrestlers performing as characters in scripted events pre-determined by the hosting promotion, World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE). Storylines between the characters were produced on WWE's weekly television shows Raw and SmackDown with the Raw and SmackDown brands—storyline divisions in which WWE assigned its employees to different programs. After The Miz won the WWE Championship in November 2010, Raw commentator Jerry Lawler was given what was billed as his first WWE Championship match, after criticizing Miz's win by using his Money in the Bank briefcase while former champion Randy Orton was injured. He lost to Miz in a TLC match after his fellow commentator Michael Cole stopped Lawler from climbing the ladder. On the January 31 episode of Raw, the Raw general manager announced a Raw Rumble match, to determine the WWE Championship contender at Elimination Chamber, while the losing participants would be entered into an Elimination Chamber match to determine who will face the WWE Champion at WrestleMania XXVII. The participants were CM Punk, Randy Orton, King Sheamus, John Morrison, John Cena, Jerry Lawler, and R-Truth. Lawler last eliminated Sheamus to win the battle royal to earn himself the title match, while the other six contestants went on to participate in the Raw Elimination Chamber match. At the Royal Rumble, Alberto Del Rio won the eponymous match to earn himself a World Championship match at WrestleMania. He subsequently announced he would wrestle for the World Heavyweight Championship, held at the time by Edge. Edge was then embroiled in a feud with Dolph Ziggler and his on-screen ex-wife Vickie Guerrero, who was also scripted to be dating Ziggler. The week before the Elimination Chamber Edge and Kelly Kelly defeated Ziggler and LayCool, causing Guerrero to fire Kelly Kelly. Kelly Kelly was rehired by Teddy Long, Vickie was attacked by Kelly, who was only to be stopped by LayCool, in turn was stopped by Trish Stratus. On the final episode of SmackDown before the pay-per-view, acting general manager Guerrero stripped Edge of the championship and awarded it to Ziggler, only for Theodore Long, the real general manager, to give Edge a return match which he won. After this, Long fired Ziggler leaving an open spot in the Elimination Chamber match (which was subsequently filled by Big Show). The other participants were Kane, Rey Mysterio, Wade Barrett and Drew McIntyre. After that event, Edge and Kelly Kelly defeated Drew McIntyre and Vickie Guerrero thus making Theodore Long fire Vickie Guerrero as the official consultant of SmackDown. Aftermath After becoming #1 Contender to the WWE Championship, John Cena faced The Miz for the title at WrestleMania XXVII. The match ended in a double count-out but The Rock used his power as WrestleMania host to restart the match under no disqualifications and no count-outs. The Miz defeated Cena to retain the WWE Championship after The Rock hit Cena with a Rock Bottom. This would lead both Cena and The Rock to challenge each other to a match at WrestleMania XXVIII. After Elimination Chamber, Edge defended the World Heavyweight Championship against Alberto Del Rio at WrestleMania XXVII where Edge retained. On April 11, Edge retired from wrestling due to a legit neck injury and relinquished the World Heavyweight Championship on April 15 episode of Smackdown!, thus retiring as World Champion. Edge's best friend Christian would go on to win the vacant title against Del Rio at Extreme Rules. Results Elimination Chamber Matches Entrant means the no. at which the wrestler started the match or came out of the chamber at. Smackdown RAW Other on-screen personnel See also * List of WWE pay-per-view events * Elimination Chamber Category:Elimination Chamber Category:World Wrestling Entertainment pay-per-view events Category:2011 Pay-Per-View Events